


Let Me Be Your Teddy Bear

by queenofsass



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Cute, First Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofsass/pseuds/queenofsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This a valentines day gift for tumblr user darkmoonmaiden!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Let Me Be Your Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkMoonMaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoonMaiden/gifts).



> This a valentines day gift for tumblr user darkmoonmaiden!

Peter was so nervous about his date with Wade Wilson that he was shaking as he tried to button the top snap on the new pair of jeans he bought especially for tonight. Wade was the first guy he had shown interest in who had cared about him in return, and he was terrified of fucking things up. The two of them got along surprisingly well as friends, but tonight would help them decide if they could become something more. He had thought of many ways this could go wrong, and his biggest fear was Wade not showing up at their appointed meeting place. That would mean that he had decided Peter wasn't even worth a chance. 

Peter ran a comb through his hair, mentally braced himself, and grabbed the gift he had bought for Wade before heading out the door. He did his best not to chicken out and turn around and head back towards the apartment. When he saw Wade standing outside the taco place they both loved he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He did nothing to fight back his smile when he noticed that, over the top of the Deadpool costume, Wade was wearing the black and white dress he was so fond of. Peter had to admit he was fond of that dress as well. Something about it screamed Wade Wilson. 

Peter wrapped him in a hug and whispered in his ear, “you came.” 

Wade smirked and said, “Of course I came. I couldn't let my favorite college boy down.” 

Peter flushed and ran his fingers through his hair before thrusting out the package holding Wade's present. “I got you something. It's not much, but I thought you'd like it better than flowers.” 

Wade was visibly delighted. He tore the paper off to find a wallet adorned with the faces of the golden girls. “Petey this is amazing. A wallet like this is something special. Where did you find it?” 

“Uh...the internet?” replied Peter. 

Wade chuckled, “Okay Timmy Turner. That's a good enough answer to me. So, would you give me your hand so we can make our way to the street fair?” 

Wade smiled and placed his hand in Peter's. They talked about Wade's latest mission, Peter's work with Shield, his college classes, and the newest episode of mythbusters. Just when Peter and Wade started to run out of “small talk” items they reached the street fair. The crowded streets, the smell of cheap food, and the pop up booths made Peter and Wade light up. Neither of them had the chance to be “real kids” so the mere idea of being in a place like this and free to have fun was exciting. 

Peter smiled and nudged Wade, “Look, that kid's getting his face painted to look like me!” 

Wade smirked, “You're lucky Spidey, if I was a good guy no one would even bother with you. I'm so much cooler.” 

Peter stared at the face painting long enough for Wade to realize he wanted to have his painted. “Hey baby boy why don't you have them do yours. It's free and I think you would make a cute painted man.” 

Peter didn't move so Wade drug him over to the man with the painting supplies in his hand and pushed him down in the chair. “We want to get his face painted.” Wade whispered something in the man's ear and grinned at Peter. “You are in for a treat. He's painting something special on your face. Just for me!” Peter groaned inwardly and let the man get on with this because he knew if he didn't Wade would do something far more embarrassing to him later. 

After what appeared to be several hours later Peter was given a mirror to look at himself. He chuckled and put his hands in his face. The painted version of Deadpool handed the mirror back to the face painter and said, “Nice Wade. Real nice.”

Wade smirked, “I've always wanted to go on a date with myself.” Wade breathed in the mixture of smells and turned to Peter, “Come on fake-me, let's go get some food. I smell tacos and beer to the left.” 

Wade, as always, refused to do anything more than lift his mask up over his mouth. Peter still hadn't seen the entirety of Wade's face, but Wade as promised he'd show him when he felt comfortable. Neither of them talked much while they ate, but that wasn't unusual.

Peter stood and stretched before he helped Wade up and asked, “So, big red, what do you wanna do now? Wanna play a game or something?” 

Wade smiled, “Yeah. I kick ass at these games. They rig them, but always the same way so once you know how to beat that...” 

They both laughed and headed toward a shooting gallery. Wade picked up a gun and did his best John Wayne as he fired at the little fake targets. In reality Wade was very bad and it took him approximately thirty dollars to win a teddy bear. He shoved it in Peter's hands and looked away. 

Peter smiled, “It's so cute and it's even better because you won it for me. Even if it did take the best part of an hour.” 

They both laughed. Wade was more bluster than action sometimes, and this had been one of those times. Peter yawned, “I think they're getting ready to shut down for tonight, do you think we should-? 

Wade nodded, “Yeah probably.” 

On the way back to the taco joint Peter clutched the bear Wade won him feeling a little silly now that all the excitement was over, but he was still happy with it because it was special. Wade looked at Peter and grinned before he started saying something serious for once, “You know Peter I'm not usually such a gentleman on a date. Something about being with you brings out the best in me. You make me want to be a good person and I don't know why that is.” 

Peter looked at Wade, unsure of what to say at first, and finally he decided on the truth, “You make me act silly Wade, but it's a good kind of silly. You make me act like myself in a way I have never been able to do outside of my spidey-suit. So, uh, thank you.” 

Wade pulled Peter close and kissed him gently before whispering a promise of another day in his ear. Peter let him go reluctantly and walked inside his building.


End file.
